


An Old Friend

by flyingonfeatherlesswings



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:52:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingonfeatherlesswings/pseuds/flyingonfeatherlesswings
Summary: Stephen thought he had survived unscathed from the confrontation with Dormammu but the dam is about to break.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone in 15 minutes oh yeah.

Stephen Strange tossed and turned in the king size bed that was designated for the Master of the New York Sanctum. Since his confrontation with the Dread Dormammu, the sorcerer’s sleep had suffered and he had been using spells to ward off bad dreams, but he had just come back from a particularly exhausting interdimensional mission and he thought he would let nature take its course. The quality of sleep under the spells wasn't quite as good as the untampered stuff anyway. He just hoped that he would sleep deeply enough to keep him safe from any obtrusive dreams. 

That hope was not to be though, as the man in the bed let out a pained whimper and sweat started to glisten on his forehead. Flashes of the giant shining blue eyes and the sensation of having his life snuffed out over and over again were brought before him. Stephen wasn't sure how many times he had died, he just knew it numbered into the hundreds and not every one of his deaths was quick, sometimes Dormammu had slowly tortured him, seeing if he would break the spell. But each time he had simply died and was returned to being whole again and their song and dance would begin anew. 

Having to relive his many deaths was taking a toll on the slumbering sorcerer and finally during one certain torturous memory his body reacted, and he sat up letting out a scream that echoed through the empty Sanctum. His wild eyes scanned the room while he reoriented himself with where he was. He was alone in his new home, the Sanctum, not in some far off dimension sacrificing himself in an endless death parade. Despite knowing this though, he couldn't stop his trembling, his whole body this time, not just his hands. Tears pricked at his eyes and and he tried to get his breathing under control. 

While he was trying to calm himself he suddenly felt something brush up against him and he jumped up in bed in surprise. But as he turned to confront an invader he found only the Cloak of Levitation floating beside the bed, one end reaching out to lightly touch his heaving back, almost presenting itself for comfort. 

At the sight of his companion and realizing that he technically wasn't the man alone high in his tower, a situation he had found himself in several times in his life, a sob escaped his mouth and he reached forward for the Cloak, which willingly drifted towards him. Stephen stared down at the fabric in his hands and one end reached up to wipe away a few tears. This motion caused the dam to break though and Stephen brought the Cloak up his face as the sobs wracked his body. He cried into the Cloak, which was using one end to gently rub his back. This was the first big display of emotion Stephen had allowed himself since his breakdown over realizing traditional medicine would not save his hands. 

He continued crying, the Cloak gripped against his face in his fists. When the gasps finally subsided and he was blinked open his red, watery eyes, his grasp loosened and the Cloak moved around in a sort of a tight hug, the collar was to the right his face and the rest wrapped across his torso and around his back. It made him feel safe and secure and best of all, not alone. 

“Thank you my friend,” said Strange and the Cloak gave a squeeze in return. Stephen laid back into his pillows once more, knowing that he was done with sleep for the night but he couldn't help but want to be held for a little while longer.

**Author's Note:**

> For more Doctor Strange obsessing follow on twitter @ladyemma91


End file.
